


Inuyasha's The Twelve Days of Christmas

by LadyAnatar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Parody, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun, playful parody of the traditional carol "The Twelve Days of Christmas" using various verbal images from throughout the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inuyasha's The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I originally wrote this a couple of years ago in my notebook, and recently found it. This is not supposed to be brilliant, just a quick and fun parody. I put the hyphens in for the ease of anyone trying to actually sing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either "Inuyasha" nor "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

Inuyasha's The Twelve Days of Christmas \- No format

  


On the first day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
A half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the second day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the third day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Six prom-in-ent weapons,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Seven mer-cenar-ies,  
Six prom-in-ent weapons,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Eight-een Shi-kon Jewel shards,  
Seven mer-cenar-ies,  
Six prom-in-ent weapons,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Nine Tetsusaiga specials,  
Eight-een Shi-kon Jewel shards,  
Seven mer-cenar-ies,  
Six prom-in-ent weapons,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Ten wolves from Koga's wolf-tribe,  
Nine Tetsusaiga specials,  
Eight-een Shi-kon Jewel shards,  
Seven mer-cenar-ies,  
Six prom-in-ent weapons,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Eleven incarnations,  
Ten wolves from Koga's wolf-tribe,  
Nine Tetsusaiga specials,  
Eight-een Shi-kon Jewel shards,  
Seven mer-cenar-ies,  
Six prom-in-ent weapons,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love showed to me,  
Twelve modes of affection,  
Eleven incarnations,  
Ten wolves from Koga's wolf-tribe,  
Nine Tetsusaiga specials,  
Eight-een Shi-kon Jewel shards,  
Seven mer-cenar-ies,  
Six prom-in-ent weapons,  
Five, dozen sits!  
Four core friends in fighting,  
Three monkey sprites,  
Two doppelgangers,  
And a half-demon sealed to a tree,  
With the rest, already histor-y.


End file.
